The Switch
by Walking0nSunshine
Summary: What would happen if Blaine and Finn switched bodies?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love the idea of switching bodies it's so hilarious, but I modified it a little. I think this story will be in few-ish chapters. I don't know yet. I also want to thank my awesome beta, for helping me with this. I hope you will like it ;). Reviews are always welcome

Finn felt the warm morning sunlight on his face. Not opening his eyes, he stretched himself on the bed, hearing his bones cracking.

"_Wait…"_ He thought. "_I don't remember opening my blindfolds yesterday's evening…_"

He opened his eyes, feeling confused. _And what he saw wasn't much of the help. He wasn't in his room. And he much definitely didn't remember going to a party last night."_

"_Whoa, okay. __What's going on? Is this another of those Puck's jokes, because dude, that's totally not funny_" His thoughts were spinning inside his head rapidly.

He got up.

"Why's the floor so close?" he muttered to himself. He started looking around the room. He remembered being there before. It was Blaine's room. He'd been there once with Rachel and Kurt to sing that weird rat song to Blaine after he got slushied.

"_But why am I in his room_?" Finn thought, looking at the huge bed where he'd been sleeping. And then he turned left, and it felt like the time stopped running.

"What the fuck…"

Blaine was really confused. His bed suddenly felt so small and uncomfortable, and why did everything stink like week-worn dirty socks? He certainly didn't remember leaving them on the floor because first of all, gross, and second of all, Kurt would be furious if he'd know about that.

"_What time is it?"_ He was wondering. "_It must be late. Why my mother still hasn't come up to wake me? She knows exactly how much time I need to make myself look presentable_"

He opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped.

"_Where am I?"_ He thought in panic, and after a moment of laying completely still, he carefully jumped out of the stinky bed to find himself standing on a dirty sock.

"_Oh God, what if I was kidnapped? __No. It didn't make any sense. What kind of kidnapper would leave his dirty socks on the floor? But then again…What if__?"_He moved slowly towards the door, feeling a little odd. Like his moves was uncoordinated. He carefully caught the handle. Thank God, the door, were open, maybe he'd be able to escape.

He silently closed the door behind him, and he was just about to make a step when it suddenly hit him.

"_Wait.. I know this corridor. Oh God, it's Kurt's house."_

In a few seconds, he was back in the room. Now he had a chance to actually see where he was. He saw football posters on the walls, football trophies, an X-box, Rachel's picture on the nightstand…

"_Why am I in Finn's room?"_ He thought, feeling a little bit panicked. He turned around, and then he saw his face.

_ He pinched himself hard, but no, he wasn't dreaming. Then again, how could that be real?_

"Oh God, this is not happening, please." He begged silently. "It can't be true…."

Finn was nervously pacing around the room.

"_What to do, what to do…"_ He was thinking. "But_ how is this even possible? Okay dude, calm down, you need to calm down… If you're Blaine, then Blaine must be you. You need to get dressed, get the hell out of here, find Blaine, and fix this_."

He opened the first drawer and found himself staring at the opened box of condoms, half-empty bottle of lube, and a purple dildo. He immediately shut the drawer, and he blushed furiously. "_I don't want to know what Blaine and my brother are using it for. Mom always says that not knowing is blessing_."

He reached the underwear drawer, and found a pair of black fitting boxers._ He was slightly uncomfortable with the thought of seeing his brother's boyfriend naked, but in the end, he had no choice. _He grabbed the underwear, and moved towards the wardrobe. He opened it quickly, and suddenly had to blink few times. Blaine apparently had a lot of colourful clothes.

"_There's no way in hell I'm going to wear something like that!"_ He thought desperately. "_ And shit, if I would pick up the wrong clothes... Kurt's totally going to notice that something is wrong."_

"Shit!" He coursed aloud, and then murmured a little more quietly. "I wonder how is Blaine doing…"

Blaine was completely terrified. How the hell was he going to leave the house unnoticed? Kurt couldn't see him. He'd, definitely will notice that something is off. Fuck. What was he going to do?

He quickly started dressing himself, not putting too much effort in it, and trying not to look down. Finn didn't particularly care what did he looked like. He definitely needed to blend in.

_He got dressed in a rush, and left the room, begging to remain unnoticed. _When he was about to go down, he heard the familiar voice of a person he was hoping to avoid.

"You're leaving? I thought you wanted me to give you a lift." Kurt raised his eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok wow chapter 2 that was fast. As you can see I raised rating. Better be safe than sorry right? Thank you guys for such an amazing feedback in my wildest dreams I've never been expecting this. Besides Tumblr I'm posting my writing on S&C

Blaine turned around, and frozen. His boyfriend clearly just got out of shower - the only thing he was wearing, was a white towel hanging low on his hips. Blaine could already feel like his mouth watering, while his eyes locked on Kurt's beautiful body, his flawless porcelain skin, lean muscles, long smooth legs, and his long lean neck. He could still see the hickey which he made two days ago_. _Blaine felt the familiar warmness in lower parts of his abdomen, and his thoughts started wandering to very dangerous places. He could already see himself hovering over Kurt, his boyfriend's hair sweaty, and glued to his forehead, he could see himself kissing and licking flawless, and pretty flushed skin, and then he'd move to Kurt's neck, biting and sucking on that special spot, and he knew Kurt would moan shamelessly with his cock hard and heavy, pressed against Blaine's thigh. Then Blaine would start sucking on Kurt's nipple, placing open wet kisses on his chest, abdomen, hip bones…

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Kurt's voice.

"Finn, are you even listening to me? Finn? I'm talking to you! Stop staring at me like that!"

Blaine blinked.

"Um…Yeah, sorry about that…" he stopped for a moment. "…d-dude."

Kurt gave him a long glance.

"Okay." He said slowly. "Go downstairs, and wait for me, I'll be quick. But please, don't eat anything, we don't have time for that if we don't want to be late."

With that Kurt turned back, and disappeared in his room.

Blaine practically ran downstairs, trying not to trip over his own, way too long legs. He entered the kitchen, poured himself a glass of cold water, and drank it quickly. He was still half-hard from the sight of Kurt's perfect body.

"_No,_" he thought. "_Get your shit together, Anderson. What is Kurt going to think when he'll see that his step-brother just got a boner from looking at him? Think about something horrible like… dead puppies. Boobs. Vagina."_

When he calmed himself down, he started franticly looking around the house. Burt must have already left to work, and Carole probably had early morning shift today. At least in that case he was lucky. He really didn't need anyone to make thing more awkward then they already were.

Blaine sat down next to the counter, and waited for Kurt. After a few minutes he heard familiar steps, and next thing he saw was his boyfriend, looking gorgeous as ever, dressed in a white crisp shirt, simple black vest, and tight dark jeans, sinfully showing off Kurt's long lean legs, and perfect ass. Blaine was pretty sure he used all his self control no to moan at Kurt's sight. The only thing he wanted at that moment was rip to his boyfriend's clothes off, bend him over the counter, and fuck him roughly.

_"Blaine, don't go there,"_he reminded himself._"Vaginas, vaginas, boobs, dead puppies"_

"Finn, are you okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine could hear concern in his voice. "You look a little pale."

_"My sweet, beautiful Kurt, always worrying about the others"_he thought. And then he said aloud:

"No, no, I'm fine. It must be something I ate for dinner yesterday."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I've been telling you _for ages_ that you should start eating healthier! One day you'll get really sick from all the junk food you're eating."

Blaine bit his lip.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

They walked out of the house, and after they've shut Navigator's door, Kurt started the engine, asking cheerfully. "You're ready?"

_'Oh God, I'm not.'_

"Never been more ready in my life." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt gave him a suspicious look.

Finn looked at himself in the mirror, _"I hope I didn't, broke up any rules that exist in gay dress-code,"_he sighed deeply. He'd chosen huge pink bowtie, red polo shirt and washed-out pink pants. Finn didn't like it, but at least it looked like something what Blaine would wear.

There was a soft knock on the door, and a small, dark-skinned woman - most surely Blaine's mother - poked her head into the room.

"Honey, are you ready?" She looked at him, and her eyes widened with surprise. "Oh. You didn't use gel, that's new. Is something wrong?"

She looked truly concerned, and Finn wasn't sure whether she was joking or not.

"N-no, I've just… I've thought that maybe I should give my hair some rest," he replied with a nervous smiley.

Mrs Anderson titled her head to the side.

"Are you sure, honey?" She asks. "That's a big step. I mean, you've always been so insecure about your hair. Maybe for a start, you could simply use… slightly smaller amount of gel! Hm? What do you think?"

Finn blinked a few times.

"Uhm… Yeah, I think… I think I'll do that! Thanks…ugh, mom."

The women smiled warmly.

"You're welcome. But you need to hurry up if you want me to give you a lift. If you won't be ready in ten minutes, you'll be forced to take a bus, and I know how you hate it."

And with that she was gone. Finn went to the bathroom, and with a quiet sigh applied small amount of gel.

Fifteen minutes later they were on their way.

"I like what you did with your hair Blaine," said Mrs Anderson, smiling warmly. "You should style your hair like that more often."

Finn gave her an awkward smile.

"Thanks."

When they reached school, Finn waved Blaine's mother goodbye, and relieved, got out of the car. He had to find Blaine as quickly as it was possible. They needed to figure out how to fix this mess together.

"Thank God," he muttered to himself when he saw Kurt's car in a parking lot.

As soon as he walked through school's door, he immediately started looking for Blaine. For the first time in his life, he was grateful for his height. Finn Hudson was something that was hard to miss. In the other hand, Blaine's body was so horribly short, and he didn't quite understand how Blaine could stand it.

Finn quickly noticed a few not-so-friendly glances the other students.

_"Do I look weird? Or is it how gays are treated around here?"_he thought._"No, that's, stupid. Blaine was a cool guy it shouldn't matter whether he likes girls or guys."_

Finn walked down the corridor, and that was when he saw Blaine – well, Blaine in _his_ body but still. He was just about to call his name, and catch him, but then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kurt with a small smile on his lips.

"Hi honey," said Kurt and started leaning in to kiss him.

Finn was flooded with cold sweat.

_"What to do, what to do? I can't kiss my brother!"_

The only thing that came up to his mind was sort of a low blow, but he didn't have any other choice.

"K-kurt! Don't kiss me! I…" He stammered. "I've got… herpes!"

Kurt frowned.

"Where? I don't see it…"

Finn felt the panic rushing through his blood.

"It's just… forming! I don't want you to catch it too, because I know you won't forgive me that."

Kurt looked at him for a moment, and then sighed.

"I guess you're right," he said eventually. "Walk me to my first class, and since we have time, could you please tell me why the hell did you dress up like a huge candy? You look like Sugar Motta. And I thought we've agreed that you won't be wearing that obnoxious bowtie! But, I have to admit, I like your hair. You should wear them like that more often."

When they reached Kurt's classroom, Finn gave his brother a squeeze on a shoulder (It seemed right since he's seen Blaine doing that sometimes), and he literally started running down the corridor to find Blaine. He had no idea what was Blaine's school schedule anyway, but he was hoping that Blaine wouldn't mind skipping one day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine felt weird walking around school as Finn Hudson. Everything seemed so small. People where nice to him, nobody was shooting him disgusted looks or pushing him around.

Heck, somebody even pat him on the back. Girls were sending him these long-lasting glances. Teachers were smiling and politely nodding at him.

But the only thing that mattered right now was finding the real Finn as soon as it was possible. The complications were rapidly piling up. He didn't know Finn's schedule, neither did Finn know his. They could walk around the school all day and keep missing each other. He didn't even have his phone with him. God this was going to be harder than had expected.

However, the biggest problem was heading in his direction at that very moment. It was tiny, loud, self-conscious, had a horrible sense of fashion and frankly speaking wasn't a great kisser either. And its name was Rachel Berry.

"Finn! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. We have so much to discuss. First, our wedding and after that, since I'm the most talented member of New Directions, you're going to help me convince Mr. Schue and rest of them that we should sing every solo for Nationals. So first things first, since we didn't get married like we were planning to due to Quinn's accident…."

Every single word leaving Rachel's mouth seemed like a blur. Blaine totally zoned out. How was Finn able to put up with it? He probably never listened, and instead thought about food and playing video games. _You can do this, he thought. Just smile, and nod once a while say "yes honey of course you're right" and she'll never know the difference._

Rachel self-centred monologue felt like an eternity, so when he caught her saying "So, I think we covered the most important parts of wedding and me singing solos for Nationals, but remember we need to discuss our honeymoon arrangement again later.

Now we need to get going, because none of us wants to be late. We're perfect couple with perfect attendance". She just stood there like she was waiting for something, the more time was passing the more annoyed and impatient she looked.  
'Oh' though Blaine 'she probably wants me to kiss her. I for sure don't want to repeat spin the bottle thing. I guess she'll just need to be fine with that. He leaned in and planted a dry, chaste peck on her cheek.

She smiled at him sweetly and turned around on her heel and walked away in an opposite direction.  
_It would be much easier if I had my phone with me_ he thought heading in the general direction of the gym.

_Finn is a sportsman, there is no other place where he would go to calm down and collect his thoughts, well, it always helps me anyway. There is no harm in checking, right?_

Finn didn't know where to start looking for Blaine. _Maybe choir room or library or gym?_ _Yeah, checking in the gym is a good idea. When something happens Blaine always goes to the gym to box and clear his head. I'll start looking there_

On his way to the gym two big jocks appeared in front of him.  
"Look isn't that Hummel's faggy boyfriend?" Said one  
"Yeah I think that's him!" Replied another.  
"Look guys I don't want any troubles. I just want to get to the gym, so maybe we could all go our own ways, forget about this and everyone will be happy. What do you think about that?" said Finn and rised his hands in a surrender gesture.

_Shit, this won't end well. I can already feel it. Why does the universe hate me so much? Why couldn't I just switch bodies with Puck, it would be so much easier avoid these guys. What did Blaine do to make them hate him so much?_

Finn was trying to figure out a safe way out of this situation, but when he saw a fist, colliding with locker near his head, everything seemed pretty clear to him.

"Listen you little freak. You're not going to tell us what we are going to do. I think he's too bossy for his own good, maybe we need to teach him a lesson. What do you say huh?"

The jock reached out to grab him, but Finn knowing all the jock's techniques dodged him. He had fallen to his knees few feet away from them and as quickly as he could, started getting off the ground.

Finn could hear behind him the sound of their feet on the ground, but he decided not to turn around, just keep running.

Thankfully, Blaine's body was small, it made him more difficult to catch.

His legs may be short, but after all those years still well adjusted to running fast like his life depends on that. Well, it sort of did. Once Kurt told him about Blaine's past to just in case prevent from saying something inappropriate in Blaine's presence.

After he had put a safe distance between himself and the other jocks, he ducked behind the dumpster into which he and the other members of the football team used to throw Kurt.

He decided that once this madness was over, he was going to do something about the bulling; it was sort of exhausting and so not cool. He thought after Karofsky's transfer the guys from the team had let up on the bullying, but apparently he had been wrong.

But then he realised something else _Fuck, I need to get to the gym but not through the main door…hmmm I need to find the sideway door, but I have to be very quiet, and I can't draw to much attention. With this outfit it might be difficult but isn't, sort of going to be like in a video game just on a higher level_ thought Finn obviously trying to find positive aspects of this situation where he found himself to be stuck in.


	4. Chapter 4

A few jocks acknowledged Blaine's presence nodding lightly as he walked inside the gym. Not wanting to waste any more time, he instantly started looking for Finn. At first Blaine checked the showers and then the locker room, but his boyfriend's brother was nowhere to be found. Blaine sighed deeply, and resigned, left the room.

Blaine was silently praying to himself, that if he somehow can't meet up with Finn at school, then the obvious solution will occur to the current owner of his body, and the Quarterback will subtly suggest to Kurt that he'd like to be invited for dinner tonight.

However, for now, Blaine hasn't lost hope yet.

Finn reached the gym's door breathing heavily. Most of the way here, he had to run. After this morning, he didn't want to tempt fate.

He practically stormed through the gym's door. Unfortunately, it caused people who were inside the room to focus their very unwanted attention on Finn. As he directed himself towards the showers, they sent him disapproving looks.

"S..Sorry guys, don't stop because of me. I..I'll be gone in a minute." Finn, stammered.

Finn quickly checked the showers, and the locker room, but he couldn't find Blaine.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. "Where I'm supposed to look for him, if he's not here."

Not wanting to experience again similar events like he had that morning, Finn left the gym as fast as he could. He found himself in the school's corridor wondering where to search next, when he caught the glimpse of his favourite flannel shirt.

_Maybe Puck will help me. He's the most informed person in the entire McKinnley. Yes, that's a good idea. Tough he's probably under the bleachers, smoking pot with the Skanks,_ Blaine thought. He started walking faster not wanting to miss meeting Puck, too. Blaine was half-way to his goal when he heard a familiar voice shouting his name.

"Blaine! Blaine, dude, wait up for me," Finn was running down the hall and shouting like a crazy person.

Blaine immediately turned himself around, feeling a huge relief.

When he saw Finn running towards him the only thing he could though about was _Do, I really look that weird when I'm running? Get a grip on yourself Anderson! Now is not the time to think about that._

Unfortunately, another realisation hit him very quickly _Oh god what's he wearing? Shit! Kurt for sure is suspecting that something is wrong with me today. _Blaine was about to start panicking, but few second later Finn reached him, and instantly started bubbling.

"Dude, you've no idea how glad I am to see you right now! I literally thought that I'll never find you. What's going on? Why you're me, and I'm you? How did this happen? What are we going to do now? How we're going to fix this?" Finn was asking so many questions at the same time.

"FINN!" Blaine raised his voice "Calm down. I don't know how to answer these questions. All that I know we're going to skip today's classes, and we need to go somewhere secluded. We have to think about what happened. We need to go back couple of days ago or maybe even weeks and analyze it. We probably did something that caused all this mess."

_Thank god we're alone here,_ thought Blaine, _if someone'd be here they might took us for a psychos._

"Yeah. You're right." Finn said "and I know the perfect spot where we can go. No one is going to interrupt us while we're there"

"Ok, so lead the way."

When they were on their way to the parking lot, Blaine asked.

"Kurt drove me here. It means that I don't have a car. What about you?"

"Your mom drove me, so I don't have a car either. I guess we're going to walk there. It's not that far," replied Finn.

"Oh and that reminds me. You should text Kurt, and tell him that you're not feeling very well"

"Yeah..about that. I think I might have forgotten to take your phone from your room" admitted shyly Finn.

_Great,_ thought Blaine. _How am I going to explain everything that happened to Kurt?  
_  
"No problem Finn," said Blaine forcing a smile."Let's just get going ok?"

Just like Finn said, the walk didn't took long. They passed the outskirts of Lima, and soon Blaine found himself on a field.

Since it was mid-April, the weather wasn't too cold or too hot. The fields itself were enormous. All covered in a fresh green ripening grass, only just a few spreading trees giving enough of cool shadow here and there. The fields seemed to have no end, however far away on the North Blaine was able to see a small grove.

"Sooo what do you think?" Finn, asked.

"It's beautiful" replied Blaine. _A perfect place where I can take Kurt on a date, he thought to himself.  
_  
"How did you found this place?" asked Blaine, very intrigued since such place weren't usually connected with football loving and childish acting Finn Hudson.

"I used to come here when I was a kid, you know? Sometimes when I horribly missed my dad, fought with my mom over something very silly or simply had a bad day, I came here, lied on the ground and stare at the blue sky. I used to dream about being an astronaut and discover the universe, or being a soldier just like my dad and fight in a battle. I just wanted to mean something to the world. Leave something after me, and look at me now. I'm just a high school jock. I'll probably play football in college, but I'll be never good enough to make it to the league. I'll never be able to leave something after myself. Not even a trace in history. But I know that life isn't fair, and I've learned how to live with it. On the other hand you, Rachel and Kurt are going to make it big. If not in performance, you're going to find a way to be remembered by history. You're just too damn talented that word will be able to miss it."

Blaine was just staring at him with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Ok yeah I think I've got a little bit too nostalgic. Let's go find somewhere where we can sit and solve this mess"

"Finn, listen," started Blaine and put hand on Finn's shoulder. "You, too, are very talented. Even if singing and dancing aren't your strongest suits, you've got plenty other talents. You just haven't discovered them. Other people might see them, but they're just waiting for that day when you wake up and realise that you have it in you! Besides if I remember correctly, all 4 of us were about to make it to New York, right?"

On Finn's face appeared a wide smile.

"Ok, so let's find some place where we can sit and talk how to deal with everything that happened. We also need a plan what to do next, don't you think?" asked Blaine.


End file.
